We're Meant To Be
by PeonieRose
Summary: SOLANGELO! Nico's and Will's story taken place a couple months after the war. I'm not even going to try with a summary because its gonna be bad no matter what, so just give it a read! And yes it will be multi-chaptered
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! this is my first Fanfic, so I'm sorry its terrible! I've been wanting to write one for a while now, and finally have gotten the motivation to. This is BoyXBoy, or yaoi or whatever your heart wants to call it and if you don't like that the door is on the corner of your screen. Do you see it? its red. yeah just give it a little tap. Oh! and there you go! see ya never! Anyways, this is going to be multichaptered. i honestly dont have anything really planned for this. i mean i have an idea for the plot, but its really vague and oh whale! its solangelo so who cares! so yeah, thats it really...just gonna leave now...

ENJOY!

* * *

A couple months had passed since the war and things were finally starting to calm down. Cabins that had been ruined during the battle were fixed, the uniting of both camps had been issued, and things had finally been going back to normal.

At least for everyone else, that is.

Certainly not for Nico di Angelo of course.

Nico wasn't used to life at camp. Sure he had spent a little while living there when he was young, but not quite long enough to completely feel at 'home.'

Whatever that meant, he wouldn't know.

He wouldn't know what it felt like to be accepted by everyone other than the family he longer had. He wouldn't know what it felt like to be welcomed to a place other than his father's realm. He wouldn't know what it felt like to have people who liked him and wanted to spend time with him.

So when all of that started to happen so suddenly, he didn't know how to react.

He wasn't used to having a place to call home or friends. And now that he finally did, well it was a lot to take in. He wouldn't say he didn't like it; he'd be lying if he did. It's just hard for him to get used to being liked and having people call him their 'friend.'

Speaking of friends, Nico had made quite a lot of them. At least, a lot compared to what he used to have, which was none, unless you counted the ghosts he would acquaint with. He got a lot closer to Reyna, who he now considered his best friend—a sister even. But with her having to be at Camp Jupiter, they weren't able to be around each other as much. But of course they still IM each other to catch up and see how things are doing. He had gotten closer to The Seven, and would often hang around them. Jason would annoy him constantly, insisting he needed 'protecting from his big bro (which was supposedly him)', but he secretly appreciated having him act like his 'bro', or whatever. He would never say that aloud to Jason, or anyone at that matter, though.

Nico had acquainted with a couple of other people, also. Lou Ellen being one of them and Cecil being another. The both of them had found out he had been from the 1930s and instantly took on the responsibility of introducing pop culture to him. Cecil would often steal things from today's culture for him: foods, books, clothes, and even electronics (which he had made sure to be 'monster signal free' thanks to the Hephaestus cabin). And Lou Ellen would teach him a lot of today's customs, practices, and ways. Word had spread about Nico's confession to Percy and she had explained that homosexuality was now accepted and a pretty normal thing in society. To say the least, he was surprised. Being from a time where homosexuals were killed because of their 'abnormality,' it was hard to not be astonished.

And lastly, Nico had befriended Will Solace. The annoying, pesky, blue eyed son of Apollo that wouldn't leave him alone. After being forced to stay in the infirmary under his command—which Nico would claim was hell, but really not all that bad—the blonde had insisted he visit for a checkup at least once a week. After a while of Nico refusing and Will persisting, Nico reluctantly complied. How he hated him for being as suborn as he was. Not only that, but he would make sure he was 'eating healthy and living healthy' all the time. Nico hadn't had McDonald's in over 2 weeks because of Will being on his case about it 'not being healthy.' Last time he checked, fries were made out of potatoes and potatoes were vegetables, thank you very much. But Will's intensions were good and Nico recognized that. Of course, he wouldn't go on and act all nice because of it, but once in a while he would say thank you and could tell Will understood it meant for everything.

So there he was, lying on the dark floorboards of the Hades Cabin, lost in his thoughts, when the door had opened, letting the cold winter air come in, as well as a voice he recognized belonged to the one and only Will Solace.

"I seriously cannot handle how cold it's been! Why does winter even exist? Khione just needs to take a break for once and—oh! Ur on the floor," he had said before closing the door.

Nico snorted and though: 'speak of the devil and he shall appear.'

After not receiving a response, Will had moved the short distance to Nico before joining him in laying on the floor. He looked over to Nico slightly.

"So, can I ask why exactly you're lying on the, might I say, very uncomfortable floor? I doubt that staring at the celling is _that _interesting to be the reason, seeing that it's all black," he asked and Nico shrugged.

"I've decided that my mattress is too soft and I don't like it, I have to get a new one somehow," he explained and Will chuckled.

"Oh! The mattress is just _too soft _for the princess and he won't have it any other way! What a_ terrible_ misfortune!" Will teased and Nico elbowed him.

"Shut up! It _is _too soft and it's most likely really bad for my back, you should know all about that," he said, defending himself and Will chuckled once again, to Nico's annoyance.

"I'm just teasing you, and you're right. Firmer mattresses are better for your back health, in fact—"

"Alright, I didn't ask for a medical lesson, gods," Nico interrupted Will before could rant for an hour about different types of mattresses concerning your health.

Will's face fell a bit, "Sorry."

An uncomfortable silence fell upon them and Nico cleared his throat in order to break it, "So, not trying to be rude or anything, but is there a certain purpose in you coming here?"

"I decided to come check up on you. I didn't see you at breakfast and got worried," Will admitted and Nico felt his heart flutter—wait what?

Nico's heart did _not _flutter. No, Nico's heart does not flutter when Will Solace, of all people, says he was worried about him; it certainly does not. And it certainly didn't right then.

"Oh, I skipped out on breakfast. I know it's not good for me…blah blah blah, 'three meals a day'…"

"Why?" Will asked. And Nico shrugged once again.

"I don't know, I've just had a lot of stuff on my mind and needed some time to think" Nico explained, and it was true. He had spent the whole morning thinking about the past, the present, and how much has changed since then.

"Like, what?" Will asked. Nico swore he was the nosiest person he knew.

"Memories, people, things that have changed, that kind of stuff," he said and a silence followed after. After a little while, though, Will responded.

"I know Bianca's anniversary is coming up," he said quietly and Nico gulped hard. In the last couple of months, Nico had opened up and told Will about a lot of things, including about Bianca. Will knew what it was like losing a sibling he was close to, so he understood what he felt like.

"Yeah" Nico managed to say.

Will completely turned his body so that he was facing Nico. "What do you plan on doing that day?" he asked, concerned for his friend.

Nico turned and met Will's eyes briefly before looking back at the celling. "I don't know, probably stay in here all day, hopefully on a new mattress that isn't too soft." He said and Will smiled slightly.

"Would you maybe be interested in doing something other than sulking in here with me on that day?" he asked and Nico's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, which Will found absolutely adorable.

"Like what?" Nico asked and Will shrugged.

"I don't know, anything you want, really."

"What if I want to eat at McDonald's?" Nico asked, mischievous smile on his face.

Will rolled his eyes, "then I'll take you to eat that unhealthy crap. As long as it makes you happy".

Nico once again met Will's eyes with his own, but this time he got lost in them. No one could blame him though, it was hard not getting absorbed into those bright blue orbs, which he knew from experience would turn a darker blue to match the color of the sky as the day went by. Nico blushed slightly and looked down at his feet once he noticed Will had been staring into his own eyes as well.

"Yeah, sure, I guess that would be fine," he said in response, shyly. Will flashed his perfect, bright smile that Nico swore could blind someone.

"Great!" Will exclaimed before bouncing up off the floor. "Now get your lazy butt up! You need to eat! You were right about needing three meals a day. You're going to have to eat double the amount now to make up for skipping breakfast; also more fruits and vegetables if you plan on eating Mcdisgusting anytime soon," Will went on.

Nico smiled before getting up off the floor, "Alright, _Mom_, let's go get some lunch, or in my case, some brunch.

* * *

so whenever i read fanfics people say to review and stuff. i dont really know what that does, but im going to say to anyways...

REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING

ILL UPDATE SOON...hopefully

~Peonie


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back! I'm sorry that took a while! Im also sorry because this chapter is so short! Ive been really busy with the school year coming close to a close, but I promise I won't leave you guys completely hanging! I'm going to try for weekly updates! I also apologize because this chapter is pretty shitty, I just really wanted to give you guys something already, I promise the next one will be 10x better! I swear it on the Styx!

~Peonie

* * *

After lunch, Will had to go back to the infirmary, so he reluctantly left Nico. To be honest, Will enjoyed spending time with the son of Hades. A lot of people, including Nico himself, thought he spent time with him because he pitied him. Though, that wasn't the case. Something about his sarcastic attitude, his selfless personality, or the way the corners of his lips would ever so slightly lift up whenever Will would say a bad pun—

"Ow! What the hell man? Are you trying to heal me or kill me?" the patient he had been working on—which just had to be Clarisse—shouted, bringing Will out of his thoughts.

"Sorry," he muttered, focusing more on the task at hand.

"You better be," she responded with a huff.

Will quickly stitched up her arm and released her from the infirmary. He then headed towards the back of the infirmary where his office was located. There he worked on paperwork that was long overdue to be done.

It may not seem like it, but being heat healer was hard. First, you were responsible for the major surgical procedures that often would require lots of practice and time. Second, you had to be in the infirmary as much as possible, just in case of an emergency. And lastly, you had to do stupid paperwork. Will, though, knew that his job was way more important than what he felt about it, and wouldn't complain.

Will continued to file and fill out paperwork for the rest of the day. He hadn't known how much time had passed, until he heard a knock on the door.

Without looking up from his paper, he answered with a "come in."

Nico walked in, hands tucked into his jean pockets, and sat down on Will's desk, as if he owned the place.

"Hey," he said before grabbing one of the lollipops that Will kept in a cup on his desk.

"What did I say about sitting on my desk, di Angelo?" Will asked while setting the paper he was working on down.

Nico responded with a roll of his eyes before unwrapping the lollipop and eating it. A silence fell upon them before Nico said: "Dinner started half an hour ago. Whatever happened to your 'three meals a day' crap?"

Will's eyes widened at his words before he looked at the clock hanging on the wall. Dinner had in fact started half an hour ago.

"Oh. I hadn't realized how much time had passed," will admitted sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck. He stood up from his chair and walked to the door, Nico following close behind him.

"You know maybe you shouldn't push yourself so hard," Nico suggested in a quiet voice as they walked to the dinning pavilion.

"What do you mean?" Will asked, genuinely confused.

Nico shrugged, "I don't know, you're always working in the infirmary and never take breaks." He stuffed his hands inside his pockets.

Will smirked, "Are you suggesting I spend more time with you, Mr. Doom and Gloom?"

"W-What? N-No!" Nico stuttered, cheeks turning pink. He elbowed him and Will chuckled.

"It's harder than it looks trying to take breaks," Will said, tone changing serious, and before Nico could reply they had made it to the dinning pavilion.

After the campfire, Will walked Nico back to his cabin, as he always did. Tonight's campfire had been more fun than most for the two of them. With Will being completely tone deaf, but nonetheless singing as loud as he could while dancing, caused many giggles to escape, even from the son of Hades. Will didn't care he had completely embarrassed himself, if it would make Nico laugh like that again, he would do it over and over again.

They had reached his cabin and Will walked him all the way up his porch steps and to his door. Right when he was going to say his goodbyes, Nico had spoken up first.

"Were you serious about the whole taking me out on Bianca's day?" Nico had asked in a quiet voice, eyes looking down at his feet.

"Of course. When I was younger and Michael and Lee had died, I felt absolutely miserable on their anniversaries. I don't want to have you feel like that anymore," Will said with a small smile. Nico looked up at him slightly, small smile on his face as well.

Before his brain had even processed it, Will kissed the top of Nico's head. "Alright, goodnight Death Boy. I'll see you tomorrow," he said to a blushing Nico as he walked away.

"D-Don't call me that!" Nico shouted back at him and Will chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! guess who kept her prommmisssee! yup! i did! here's your weekly update y'all, hope you enjoy! warning: i wrote this in the middle of studying, meaning i didnt revise this at all, so there's gonna be some mistakes in there, but oh whale! leave a review and ill see you guys next time!

~Peonie

* * *

A few days had passed since the kiss incident and Nico would still blush thinking about it. Thoughts and questions filled his mind and it was driving him insane. Was Will gay? Did that mean he liked Nico? Was Will meaning his kiss to be a friendly act or a more than friend gesture? And most importantly, did Nico even like Will in that way? Nico knew none of the answers to any of his questions and just thinking about it made his brain hurt. He had gone to the infirmary the day after the kiss for his weekly checkup and Will acted completely normal, as if nothing happened.

What did it all mean?

Nico sighed as he flopped down onto his bed. He pushed his thoughts about Will to the side; he had more important things to be thinking about. Tomorrow was Bianca's anniversary. Nico knew that Will promised he would try to make tomorrow better, but Nico knew the pain from her loss would still there. Of course, as more time passed, the pain became duller, but Nico couldn't help but remember the years with his sister, the only family he had left. He couldn't help but remember when Percy Jackson had told him she was—

A single tear ran down his cheek and he quickly wiped it off, as if someone would see even though he was alone in his cabin. He tried of thinking of something else: the fun movie nights with Lou Ellen and Cecil, sparring with Jason, the way Will would laugh whenever Nico would glare at him. Oh his laugh, how it sounded so melodic and the way it looked like he was glowing.

There was a knock on the door, interrupting Nico from his thoughts.

"Come in!" he shouted towards the door and soon after Jason Grace walked in. He grabbed the chair from his desk and dragged it near the bed before sitting down in it. He had a smirk on, which wasn't good.

"So, a little birdy told me you're spending the day with Will Solace tomorrow," he said and Nico rolled his eyes.

"Birdy, huh? Honestly I thought you were more like Superman, but if you wanna be Snow White…" Nico said with a smirk of his own.

"Oh be quiet, _Grandpa_. My point is if it's true," Jason said and Nico shrugged.

"Yeah, I don't see what the big deal about it is," Nico replied calmly, but in reality his heart was racing. Did Will tell someone? How else would have Jason found out?

There was a silence before Jason asked, "Is it…a date?"

Nico sat up and looked up at Jason incredulously. "No! Well, I mean, I don't know," he said, tugging a strand of his hair behind his ear shyly.

"Do you want it to be?" Jason asked and Nico put his head in his hands, frustrated.

"I don't know. I don't know what to feel. I don't even know what he feels. What if I end up liking him and he isn't even gay? I do _not_ need to have another Percy Jackson fiasco," he said with a shudder and Jason let out a chuckle.

"It's all about taking a risk. You should know all about that—taking risks." He looked down at his watch before standing up from the chair. "I have got to fly, I promised I'd meet with Piper in 2 minutes," he said while walking to the door. "Oh, and before I go, another little birdy told me that a certain son of Apollo is _really _looking forward to tomorrow."

"Man Jason, before we know it you'll be whistling while you work at this rate with all these birds talking to you," Nico said with a grin and Jason rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, have fun tomorrow," he said before shutting the door.

_'Really looking forward to it,' huh_? Nico thought before smiling like an idiot.

A love sick idiot

* * *

Nico walked into his cabin, exhausted from that night's campfire. To his disappointment, though, Will wasn't there, which was unusual. Nico thought nothing of it, though, he probably was still working in the infirmary. After the campfire, Nico had gone for a walk in the woods. He liked walking under the moonlight, with only the chirping of the crickets or the croaks of a frog interrupting the silence. He cleared his mind with these walks, and he was really in need of one that night. Not until he heard the screeches of the harpies did he go back to his cabin.

And, oh, how he was met with a surprise when he walked in.

There Will was, sleeping in Nico's bed. _Sleeping _in Nico's_ bed. _Nico slowly and quietly approached the bed after he managed to control himself from hyperventilating, of course. As he neared closer, he saw how a curl of his hair would rise and fall with each breath. He kneeled down on the floor and poked Will's cheek. He didn't budge. After a couple more times, and maybe a slap to his cheek, Will woke up dazed.

"huhhh? Oh! Hey," he said, voice rough. He stretched his arms back, his lean muscles flexing, and oh gods Nico thought he was going to die right then and there.

"W-what are you doing here?" Nico asked quietly, afraid of being too loud and drawing the harpies attention.

"Got out of work late. Exhausted. Cabin too close to the campfire. Campfire too loud. Your cabin quiet. Sleep," he said, not forming a single grammatically correct sentence. His eyes were now closed again and Nico could tell he was already falling back asleep.

"You know, we could get in huge trouble because of this?" Nico asked and Will groaned.

"Chiron loves me. Now get your underworld booty into what you claim to be your 'too soft' bed and go to sleep," Will ordered, voice muffled by the pillow he had buried his face into.

Nico tensed. If the thought of spending the day with Will made him nervous, the thought of sleeping _in the same bed _as Will was ten times more nerve-racking.

"Doctor's orders," Will had added and Nico swore he could see him smirking into the pillow.

"You idiot," Nico said, blushing, before changing into some pajamas. He slowly climbed under the covers, far away, or as far as he could get, from Will.

"Goodnight Deathboy," Will said and Nico was too tired to argue with him about that stupid nickname.

"Goodnight William," Nico said with a smirk and Will groaned.

"You know I hate that," Will wined and Nico chuckled.

"Shut up and go to sleep," Nico said and Will did just that.

Soon after, Nico did as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright! Im so so so so so sorry this is so late! I got really busy last week with school, family and other stuff. To make it up for you, this is the largest chapter so far….but, it is the last chapter so…yeah.

* * *

Annoyed with the sun shining in his eyes as he slept, Nico rolled away from it and onto his side. He sighed contently as he wrapped an arm around and snuggled closer into the human-sized teddy bear he didn't actually have…

His eyes snapped open and was met with the view of an orange Camp Half Blood tee-shirt. To be specific, Will's Camp Half Blood tee-shirt. To be even more specific, the one that was currently on Will's body, meaning that Nico di Angelo, the Ghost King, the intimidating son of Hades, had just _put his arm around _and _snuggled _into Will Solace. To make matters worse, Will had his arm wrapped tightly around Nico's waist and his head in the crook of Nico's neck.

Nico felt his breathing quicken as he tried to think of what to do. He didn't want to wake Will, but he didn't want Will to wake up and see that they were both _this _close to each other.

"Nico?" a voice that only belonged to the one and only Will Solace, interrupted his panicked thoughts.

"Y-yeah?" Nico stuttered out, heart beat racing, eyes squeezed shut, waiting for the worst.

"Calm down, I'm pretty sure the people next door can hear your heart beat. You will not make this awkward, okay? It's like 5 o'clock in the morning, go back to sleep" Will's tired voice said and Nico nodded slightly in response.

"Y-yeah, okay," he replied, shivering slightly as he felt Will snuggle more into his neck and wrap his arm tighter around him. Once he felt Will's breathes slow down and even out, Nico relaxed against him. He wasn't going to lie, he liked being in the arms of Will Solace. His increased body temperature was nice to Nico's colder body temperature. He felt warm, safe, wanted. Nico shook those thoughts away, he shouldn't get his hopes up for something that wasn't there. But, why would Will be like this if he didn't like him in that way? The unanswerable questions had made their way back into Nico's head and Nico decided to fall back asleep instead of trying to answer them.

So Nico snuggled against Will's chest and fell asleep to the steady beating of his heart.

* * *

Nico woke up again, but this time to the sound of a door being shut.

"Sleeping Beauty, you're _still _sleeping? I thought you'd be awake by now," Will said as he walked in with a bag in his hand.

"Sleeping Beauty needs his beauty sleep so come back later," Nico grumbled as he covered himself completely with the blanket.

Will bounced up on the bed next to him, "Aw, but I brought you something!" Nico slowly poked his head out of the blanket and saw Will waving a McDonald's bag in front of him. Nico glared at Will before sitting up, stretching on the way.

"Stupid sons of Apollo who know my guilty pleasures," Nico mumbled as he took the bag from him. Will chuckled in response.

The son of Apollo clasped his hands together, "So, Death Boy, did you have anything in mind you specifically wanted to do today?" he asked and Nico shrugged.

"I don't know, I had a few things in mind," Nico said, looking to his side, away from Will. He hadn't noticed how close they were until now.

"Being mysterious, huh? How like you. Well, I was thinking, once it gets darker we can go to the city, I wanted to show you something," Will said and Nico's head tilted slightly in confusion, which was the cutest thing Will had seen.

"It's a surprise," Will added on and Nico smirked.

"Being mysterious, huh? How unlike you," Nico responded and Will rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, now get your lazy butt ready, I'll meet you outside in 10 minutes," Will said before getting off the bed and leaving the cabin.

Nico couldn't help but notice the smile that was forming on his face.

Will couldn't help but smile as he walked out onto the porch of the Hades cabin. Seeing the son of Hades just woken up with messier hair than usual made Will's heart flutter. He could only imagine what it would be like waking up to that every morning. What it would be like falling asleep with him, snuggled up under blankets. What it would be like holding him every night.

Will sighed and took a seat on one of the porch's steps. He didn't even know if Nico liked him in that way. I mean, if he did, wouldn't he have pushed him away? Last night most certainly wouldn't have happened if he didn't. Will ran a hand through his hair just as Nico walked out of the door. Will stood up at his appearance.

"Ready to go?" Will asked and Nico nodded.

"Yeah, but how exactly are we going to get there, since you're all 'no underworldy powers' and all?" Nico asked and Will grinned.

"Dad's hooking me up," Will replied with and Nico brought his hands over to his face.

"Please don't tell me he's driving us. Please don't tell me he's driving us," Nico groaned and Will laughed.

"No he's not," Will assured Nico and he sighed in relief, "So I'm guessing he's not the best driver?" Will asked as they walked towards the entrance of camp.

Nico groaned again, "Saying that is an understatement, I thought we we're going to die!" Nico said, hands flailing in the air. Will chuckled.

"Well, why don't you tell me the story on the way," he suggests as they reached a red pickup truck. Nico looks questioningly at Will.

"One of dad's older cars. He gets a new model each year, so he's letting us use this one," Will explains before fishing out his pockets for the keys. Once he pulls them out, he unlocks the car and they both get in.

"So where to, Ghost King?" Will asks Nico and Nico's cheeks flush pink at the nickname.

"I'll tell you where to go, Sunshine," Nico replies.

Nico's cheeks aren't the only ones that turned pink.

* * *

After a while of Nico shouting out directions, getting lost, and Nico cursing in Italian when Will hit the brakes too hard, they finally reached a small, simple park. The park wasn't really a park, just a patch of green grass, specked with yellows from dandelions growing, and a swing set. Will knew better to not question Nico about the location. If he wanted to explain to him, he would. Will was first to get out, and before Nico could follow his actions, Will rushed over to his side of the car and opened the door for him.

"Your highness," Will said in a fake posh accent. Nico smiled, teeth and all, and Will swore he died at the sight.

"Oh shut up!" Nico said shoving Will as he got out of the car before he started running away from Will.

"Oh, now you're asking for it di Angelo!" Will shouted as he shut the door and ran after Nico.

Will continued to chase Nico around the park until Will finally tackled him to the ground. They stayed there for a few moments, Will on top of Nico, faces inches apart, both boys out of breath.

"Nico, I have a very important question to ask you," Will stated seriously. Nico gulped nervously in response.

"Are you ticklish?" Will asked and Nico's eyes widened.

"No! I am _not _ticklish at all, so don't you dare—"Nico lied before bursting out laughing as Will tickled his sides.

"How dare you! You lied to me! How could you!?" Will said, pretending he was hurt by Nico's action, all while tickling the son of Hades.

"Will! Please—" Nico managed to gasp as he squirmed around, trying to escape the torture Will was inflicting on him. Will sighed, before obliging to Nico's request and getting off of him. Nico sat up, trying to regain his breath while picking at the grass. They sat there in silence for a while before Nico cleared his throat and spoke up.

"I used to come here a lot, after uh—you know. I used to watch kids play…"

"That's creepy," Will interrupted and Nico shot him a glare.

"I didn't do it with the intention of being creepy, okay? I just liked watching them and thinking that, maybe in another life that could've been me. In another life, where I didn't have to save the world and didn't have to constantly fight to survive, I could've been happy," Nico said solemnly.

Will scooted closer to him, "Are you not happy now?"

Nico sighed, "I don't really know, I mean, I think I'm getting there. But only with the help of some people."

"Like who?" Will asked with a smirk. Nico rolled his eyes.

"Like Reyna, Lou, Cecil, Jason, and an annoying little son of Apollo who won't ever leave me alone," Nico listed off.

Will scoffed, raising a hand to his heart, "I am offended!"

Nico chuckled before calling him an idiot. "Last one to the swings has to push the other!" He said before dashing off.

"That is so unfair! You got a head start!" Will shouted before running after him.

A smiling son of Hades swung on the swing while an annoyed son of Apollo pushed him.

* * *

After a while of staying at the park and eating at an Italian restaurant (Will's pick), the sun was going down, and before they knew it, it was dark.

"So, where's that place you wanted to show me?" Nico asked as the two of them walked through the streets of New York City.

"You'll see," Will responded and much to Nico's surprise, intertwined his hand with Nico's. Nico looked down, trying to hide his blush, but didn't pull away.

'That's a good sign,' Will thought to himself.

Will and Nico walked for a while, hand and hand, in a silence that was oddly enough, comfortable. Will seemed to know where he was going, and led them both to the Manhattan Bridge. Nico physically tensed at the height and Will noticed. Aware of his fear of heights, Will squeezed his hand slightly.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright. I've got you, promise," Will said, trying to comfort him. Nico nodded in response. He squeezed Will's hand and moved closer towards him as they walked onto the bridge.

Surprisingly enough, there weren't a lot of people walking. Just the two of them and a few other people. Once they walked halfway through the bridge, Will stopped and turned towards Nico.

"Don't look down. Just look straight ahead," Will said before pulling them towards the railing of the bridge. Nico's breath caught in his chest as he saw the view. You could see every city light; the stars of the city glowing against the darkness of the sky.

"I like to come here when it's dark. It always reminds me that, no matter how dark it gets, whether you can see the stars or not, there's always a light to guide you." Will said. Nico turned to look at him, and found Will had already been. Will turned back to the view.

"The first time I came, it made me realize that light and dark aren't all that different. They both need the other in order to exist. There can't be light unless there's darkness, and there can't be darkness without light. They're meant to be together."

"And you say you aren't poetic," Nico said with a smile and Will shrugged. They were silent for a while, gazing at the city, once in a while looking at each other before blushing and looking away.

"Will, thank you."

"It's no problem really."

"No. I mean for everything," Nico said and Will looked at him confused. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Thank you for all of this. Thank you for being an amazing friend. Thank you for, just, being you. I-I had thought that my life would just forever be a void of darkness, no matter what I did and I was scared. I was scared that I would never be happy. But then-but then you came, like an annoying flashing light, and lit up the place. You've made me happy, maybe-maybe even happier than I was with Bianca. And, I just wanted to thank you for that."

"I—" Will didn't know what to say. He tried to rack through his brain to find the words to say, but then Nico turned to look at him and he got stuck staring into Nico's eyes and knew he was screwed. The way flecks of gold would shine against the dark brown of his iris. The way it seemed that no matter how guarded Nico would act, his eyes would reveal everything. They had Will captivated. Will sighed, knowing what he had to do, before taking both of Nico's hands into his.

"Nico di Angelo, I am in love you. I am completely, 100 percent in love with you, and there is absolutely no point in me denying it. I am in love with you." Will admitted, heart pounding in his chest. Nico swore his heart had stopped pounding as he stared into his eyes. His eyes: still bright even in the dark.

Before his brain had processed it, he had whispered "Kiss me." Will did just that.

Nico's eyes fluttered shut as Will pressed his lips against his. It was a gentle and short kiss. Nico's eyes remained closed even after the kiss. He refused to open his eyes even after Will had slightly pulled away. Will rubbed his thumb gently against Nico's cheek.

"Why are your eyes closed?" Will whispered the question against the others lips and Nico resisted the urge to shiver.

"I don't want to open them," Nico whispered back. He felt Will lean his forehead against his.

"Why not?" Will asked in the same hushed voice. He took this time to study Nico's angelic features up close: His long eyelashes, his cute button nose, his cheeks that were stained a light shade of pink, his cherry red lips that were shaped perfectly. Only one word would bounce around in his head as he took in Nico's features and it was 'beautiful.'

"I'm scared," Nico said before gulping. "I'm scared that if I open my eyes everything will fade away. I'm scared that if I open my eyes, you won't be here, we wouldn't have kissed, and none of this wouldn't have happened. I'm scared this will all just be a dream and once I open my eyes, I'll wake up and it'll be all gone. I'm scared, Will. I'm scared."

Will kissed Nico's lips with his own once again and Nico melted in it immediately. They kissed for seconds, minutes, hours? Neither knew and neither cared. All they cared about was the other in their arms.

They pulled apart and Will pecked his lips a last time before saying: "I'm not leaving you Nico di Angelo. I'm here, and I'll always be."

Nico opened his eyes to see Will's eyes: so blue, so full of passion, so full of love, so _real. _

"We're meant to be, Nico"

Nico smiled and swore he had never believed in something so much.

"Yeah, we are."

* * *

*shoves nachos into your hands* Here's some nachos for all that cheese.

Alright! That's it, that's the end. But that's not all I'll write, I've had some one shots planned. I may add some more to this, like extras that'll take place in the idk, nothings for sure. but anyway! Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I truly love ya all.

Follow my instagram, username in my bio.

comment "i ate the nachos" on one of my pics and ill follow u because you're amazing

Till next time

~Peonie


End file.
